IF
NAME – IF AGE – late teens RACE – Human (Formerly) - BOW (Current) GENDER – Female OVERVIEW IF is a Guild Agent who encounters Neptune and her party when the Monster Cave Dungeon is the victim of a Banshee Infestation. She then is recruited by Neptune and Nico, whom she had encountered previously. During the fight against an empowered Ganache, IF is infected with the C Virus, forcing Nico to save her life by infecting her with another strain of the C Virus, enhanced by his own Demonic Energy, turning her into a BOW with full control over her mental faculties. HISTORY Born from a one-night stand between her father, a Mercenary, and her mother, a fashion designer, IF spent her childhood wandering from place to place. Her father had taken her under his wing and started training her once she was old enough to fight. He taught her many Skills a Mercenary would need, such as combat, survival in the wilds, etc. When she was 8, her father was killed while on a Mission, which led her to follow in her father’s footsteps and become a Mercenary. APPEARANCE After Assimilating Roghrax Bloodhand, IF’s body undergoes a drastic change of appearance. From her base height of 4'11, she becomes 5'12, with an athletic yet womanly figure to boot. Her hair remained waist length, while her eyes looked like a darker shade of green than before. Not one bit of her original petite frame remains after this change. Her clothes remained the same, if adjusted so that they fit her new form. Hell, her coat not looked like it fit snugly on her, instead of being several sizes too large for her. But, the most important thing... her boobs. They were no longer an A cup, but more of a high C borderline D cup. Not too big but not too small either... definitely more noticeable though. By the time that the Spec Ops Exam comes along, IF has underwent more changes to her appearance. She sports a new Coat which entered the dark bluish black colour of the ocean depths. The coat had a high collar around the back of her neck, with a small compartment that had a hood inside. The collar also sported these sharp, nigh blade-like edges to it which looked like they could be used as piercing weapons, whilst the collar’s interior almost looked like it was… pulsating, or something similar. Dangling from the collar’s sides, were a pair of dark green chains similar to a sickly person. Her coat’s sleeves each had these long, vine-like designs travelling down them from the shoulders, going into some dark green rolled backwards cuffs which had some bladed leaf-like shapes protruding outwards up the arms. The coat fell to her ankles in length, with its edges being tattered like they were shredded by animal claws. Around her neck, was a black choker covered in dark green spikes, whilst her tank top and short combo now had black colouring with dark green highlights where the white had once been. The last, most notable change to her wardrobe, was the fact that instead of her usual blue and white boots, IF now sported a pair of thigh high stiletto heeled black ones which covered the matching nylon stockings beneath them, stockings which were connected to some garters which went into her shorts. Lastly, IF had her stash of Phones strapped around her waist instead of her coat, nothing would make her part with those after all. When agitated or by her own will, IF's eyes change into a poisonous green colour with cat-like pupils, unlike the glow which came from the RYOKUGAN's influence. MUTATION IF’s mutation is one that takes the word 'variety' and cranks that stuff up to superhuman levels, she can control her body down to the cellular level, allowing her to make weapons out of her body parts, form new appendages as well as change her appearance to better bland into her surroundings. She can also morph into her ‘true form’ which allows her to use the Virus’s full unrestrained power. Nico has correctly told her that her powers are aided by what he calls the ‘C Gene’ which promotes the growth of stronger cells and killing off the weaker ones, a ‘survival of the fittest’ mentality. As a result, IF has far greater ability to adapt to her environments and evolve from them, allowing her to constantly gain power to fight against the toughest of opponents, and later on it becomes apparent that killing someone like her would be a strenuous task in and of itself. Tentacles A set of insectoid Tentacles, their thickness rivalling that of an average bodybuilder. They numbered at 6, and had sharp glowing orange tips. Each one protruded from her shoulder, having replaced her entire arm up to the shoulder socket. Tendrils Brought into being by the T-Veronica aspect of the C Virus, IF generates 12, long, thin Tendril-like appendages, each of them protruding from the back of her waist. Each of them looked like they were made from flattened, sharpened leaves neatly put together, while ending in long, sharp organic tips. The difference between the Tentacles and the Tendrils is that the Tendrils come from the T-Veronica side, while the Tentacles come from the C Virus as a whole. Unlike the Tentacles though, the Tendrils didn’t have glowing orange areas anywhere, as well as possessing the ability to spew acid from the base of their tips onto their foes that would melt them into goo. Blades when her blade mutation is applied, IF inner half of her arm remains human. The outer half, plus the hand, becomes a mass of crimson flesh and bone armour, shaped like a ribcage that was a full forearm longer than her true arm. Its shape resembled an overly muscular limb, with the point after the hand being where her limb shifted its shape to a broadsword-like shape. It had a single metallic edge from the point where her hand used to be to the tip, the edge straight for the most part till it curved into a diagonal tip. After fighting in the Gala, though, her blades undergo a transformation into a much more powerful form. They each turn into massive, elongated, double ended blades, forming from the base of her elbows. The blades mutate the rest of the arm downward into a mass of black chitin. The main blade protrudes downwards, with the rear blade protruded upwards. It’s size rivals that of IF's height. The main blade seemed about the shape of a large tooth, while the rear blade looked much smaller, retaining the length so it reached the top of her head, with the shape of a spike. Claws A set of metallic claws that grow around her wrist and form 3 10-inch-long fingers. After the fight with Roghrax Bloodhound however, they become organic gauntlets like the Claw that he used, only the 5 blades were as long as a forearm, shaped like Scythes, and came out the back of her knuckles. Each carried somewhat of a static field, small sparks of electricity briefly manifesting and vanishing around them. This field increases their cutting power, as well. Whip to better engage in mid to long-range combat, IF’s C Virus taps into the G Virus aspect and mutates her arm below the elbow joint into a 15-foot-long, razor sharp whip. The limb looks like that of a long, black Scorpion’ Tail, ending in a bulbous tip that was equipped with 2 curved stinger-like appendages. It is primarily a blunt tool; however, the bulbous tips can be used for stabbing as well. The Stingers can inject some explosive Biomass particles that, after a few moments, culminate and detonate, killing the creature or removing one of their limbs depending on where they are stabbed. They are also movable digits, allowing them to grasp onto objects, furthering their diversity. Axammer An arm that looked normal down to the elbow, save for several Tendrils made from flesh wrapping around it and going into the shoulder. Below that though, was a long, large organic shaft, as large as a bodybuilder’s arm. At the tip, there was a large Axe blade, about 8 feet long and 6 feet wide. The blade was double tipped with a large crescent edge, a single notch next to the bottom tip. That same tip of the Shaft had a large shell-like structure, meant for bashing and crushing. Armour IF can form an armour that covers her entire body, save for the top portion of her face in black armour, with many fractions. It enhances her physical abilities further than her BOW traits could alone, and she can have it cannibalize her body to enhance her movements further. After Assimilating Roghrax Bloodhand, her Armour receives a significant upgrade. IF's Armour transforms into that of the Khornate Berserkers. It's colours change to a dark greenish colour, with lighter green highlights and symbols, remade so that it suited a female warrior, so it didn't look as bulky as it did with male owners. In fact, it looked much more streamlined yet still offered the same amount of protection. Instead of a Mask, in this form IF has a full helmet covering her head, but with a small rectangular piece that let her hair out and down her back. The Helmet had a humanoid shape, but with two horns coming out both sides, whilst sporting dark sockets that shadowed her glowing fiery green eyes. Wings 4 dark green reptilian wings made from her flesh, the lower ones being shorter than the upper ones. Superheated Biomass Thanks to the T-Veronica aspect of her powers, IF is able to heat her own Biomass molecules to a hardened state and shoot them as projectiles. She can either do it from her limbs, or any of her mutations. Thanks to this superheated Biomass, she can also perform various feats such as shooting fireball-like projectiles from her arms, or heating her own touch so that it can burn her opponents. Bio Cannon A special ranged weapon that IF uses for her first Death Parade when fighting a Khornate Berserker named Roghrax. It looked pretty much normal from the shoulder down the bicep, and to the elbow joint. But below that, the arm had bulged till it was twice the size of IF''s original arm, with a quarter of it becoming this fleshy cylindrical-shaped mass with a rather ridged design. Tendrils came out of this Mass to embed themselves into IF's arm just above the elbow joint, likely so they can suck in the Biomass needed to make the rounds it fires. Then, from this mass, a metallic rhombus-shaped barrel with the same size protruded out, being about a forearm's length and sporting a glowing orange interior. From within, the Bio Cannon fires human head sized balls of superheated Biomass Regeneration IF’s body has the ability to fix its injuries, no matter their severity. In the past, she had tested herself in terms of healing by cutting herself with various tools, or fight varying Abnormal Monsters. Through those times, her injuries had regenerated back to full, and she barely felt a drain on her Biomass reserves. To IF, it felt like Regeneration didn’t fit the way her power worked. Instead, it felt more like a portion of her Biomass was taken away from the 'core' of her reserves, like an animal taking bits of its gathered food for eating during winter hibernation, then sent to the damaged area to spread, like a (pun intended) virus to reshape what was lost. When cuts were made, it LOOKED like healing, but in reality, biomass was forming over the damaged area. For blunt attacks, IF's body simply bent itself back together to the proper proportions. In case of more lethal injuries, IF’s Biomass reserves detach a significantly larger portion compared to smaller scale injuries to recreate the lost shape. This presents a weakness to her healing factor, if she were to lose too much of her Biomass reserves, IF wouldn’t be able to use her powers, at first. If the situation persists, and she doesn’t gain sustenance soon, then she loses some manner of control over herself and targets anything she could get her hands on that is organic. To combat this weakness, her body has developed a specialized Mitosis that helps procreate new Cells for Biomass, however it is only a short-term ability. Her body generally relies on external nutrients, hence why she sometimes sinks to a more predatory mindset at times. Awakened Form ''' IF, at the battle with Mundus, awakens to a new form which amplifies her powers, and afterwards that amplification has also made an impact on her human form’s abilities, making them arguably greater than before. Her Awakened form boasts greater physical strength and other augmented abilities, as well as its own shapeshifting prowess that helps it stand out from her human form. In this form, IF's forehead has a single long, curved horn which pointed upwards. It would be about the length of a short-sword and it made a splattering noise when it emerged. From her back, one can see a set of Wings much like the ones she normally used, only as her body grew up to 2 meters tall, AKA 6.5 feet in height. The Wings looked to be of equal size to each other as they grew large enough to allow the transforming body flight capabilities. Her body also became that of pure dark green flesh and muscle shaped like an adult woman (with 'breast'-like structures on her chest), with Armour plates covering her from the neck down to her hands and feet. Said limbs each looked to be made from bone-like structures down to the elbows, where the forearms became more like gauntlets which ended in clawed hands. The same could be said for her legs too, with her feet resembling a mix between a bird and a human's. From the base of her spine, two long tails shaped like an extension of the human spinal column emerged, being at last 4 feet long whilst whipping the ground once fully formed. IF's hair became into this long, wavy hair made from long ribbons as her eyes became animalistic. This form has a series of abilities to it, such as: * '''Hair Manipulation – IF’s Hair is made of ribbons, ribbons which she can use as blade-like Tendrils to strike at her opponents. Each one is strong enough to smash large buildings into dust or slice them into chunks. * Bow – IF’s arms can become a Bow that was as tall as her Awakened Form was, and after forming it has several organic-looking Arrows already locked in place to be fired. These arrows also have the ability to lock onto their opponent like targeting missiles, making dodging them more difficult and perilous. * Shield – IF is able to generate a shield the size of her Awakened Form, one which is shaped like a knight’s from her hand and forearm. It is a purely defensive form however, no multi-natured like many of her other powers. * Lance – IF can create a long, organic Lance that is the same length as her original human form’s height, giving her greater reach in close combat while also containing enough thrusting power to deal with attacks from swords like Balmung, Neptune’s Soul Calibur or Nico’s Devil Arms. * Dual Blades – From her forearms, IF can deploy a pair of double ended Scythe-like slightly curving blades coming out of her forearms, each blade having multiple smaller blades protruding out of the main edge for increased cutting power. They weren't very thick like her human self's preferred Qatars, in fact they were rather thin, however the fact that she used them as a dual wielding weapon instead of single weapons reminded her of how she used to wield those weapons. * Extendable Claws – Both of IF’s claws have the ability to extend their fingers much like her hair, allowing her another ranged weapon to use in place of her hair. They move at bullet speeds too, making dodging them difficult for those who re untrained in the art of combat. * Maw generation – IF’s Twin Tails each have the ability to form these deformed maws on any part of their bodies, allowing them to bite and devour their prey in addition to defending against enemy attacks. * High Speed healing – IF’s body in this form is capable of regenerating her wounds, just like in her human form. However, it is considerably faster, and Ver once comments if it is really regeneration or something greater that was yet to be witnessed. Detachment IF has the ability to expel or ‘Detach’ her own Biomass, and then manipulate in the form of a limited telekinesis. She can use this to make any weapon she has lost, like when she lost her Blade arm against Roghrax during their Death Parade duel, act like it is sporting a will of its own and attack the enemy when they least expect it. As long as there is sufficient Biomass within the construct itself. Replicas Replicas are beings made from detached Biomass from IF’s main body. They act usually like automated dolls, attacking their enemies with no emotions on their features. They can also take orders from the limited telepathic link that they share with IF’s brain, allowing her to direct them like a squad of seasoned soldiers. They have similar shapeshifting capabilities as herself, as well. A Replica took the form of a copy, a 'Replica' of IF. Though, there are differences between them such as their skin being a poisonous green colour while the body sports a sinewy carapace covering it that was shaped like her body, covering it from the neck down like an Armour. As for hair, it looked like it consisted of long, insectoid-looking Tendrils that reached her waist, mimicking her hairstyle to the latter. Though, the lack of iris or a pupil in her green eyes are their greatest facial feature. Up to the Gala, IF can only control 4 of them at a time, any more and the link she has will break allowing them to attack anything around them. Physical enhancements Because of her transformation, IF’s physical abilities have been augmented to superhuman levels, allowing her to go toe to toe with enemies that the Goddesses would normally have trouble with. Her strength is great enough to hold a CPU’s weapon, which is bound to one by their soul thus making it near impossible for ordinary people to wield it. Her speed is great enough for her to run 20 laps around large cities ad only get slightly winded afterwards. Her agility was enhanced to where she could dodge bullets at point blank range, while her instincts and other senses were sharpened to an animalistic degree, allowing her to perceive things that normally she wouldn’t. In addition, IF’s body reproduced its cells much faster than an ordinary person, giving her a moderate healing factor that can restore limbs but not her brain, if the brain is damaged, it takes longer to heal. After Assimilating enough Khornate Berserkers as well as Roghrax Bloodhand, a notable leader of theirs, IF’s physical abilities undergo a drastic overhaul. The potency of her powers drastically improve, her physical abilities are amped up with reinforced internal fibres, muscle and bone structure, while her body gets reinforced with stronger cells. All her body's individual Cells get completely energized and reformed, resulting in her body having a greater ability than before. Even if she didn't show it with her physical form, her strength, speed, stamina, agility, instincts and everything else, even her mental fortitude, got a major overhaul. Cell Absorption ''' IF’s regeneration can be strengthened if she uses her powers to absorb any living creature, and if she doesn’t need to heal then she can store the cells inside her for later use. This ability is useful for her as it can hasten her injuries healing, including her brain’s. It happens by contacting the organism she wishes to absorb, then burns them to liquefy their cells like the C Virus when it encases someone in a chrysalis. These cells are then absorbed into her body for her to use. '''Zen Shiya An Alternative to the Ryokugan, IF first uses a prototype of it to spend some guaranteed alone time with Nico, though she perfects it by the time the Gala comes around. It infests certain sections of a structure to inform her of what lay inside. From the structure’s layout including any hidden areas, up to even the amount of organisms inside of that section including their location. It’s meant for scouting not attacking, as it will inform her of anything getting close to its vicinity. It sees through special nerves that would inform it where the enemy was and their numbers. It also secretes unseen atoms that merge with the ones inside the section, allowing for the ZEN SHIYA to see whatever was not on the ground but in the air, taking care of any aerial enemies. One downside is that it can only be used inside structures, and even then, only parts of it can be infested at a time. It also didn’t have that much defence either. It relied on the structure’s integrity itself to defend it, infesting it to make the section more durable against attacks which would normally break them. If but one stab from a weapon got through that and impacted it, then the ZEN SHIYA would kill the infestation in seconds. Ryokugan The Ryokugan is an eye Mutation which IF gains after defeating and Assimilating Roghrax Bloodhand after their Death Parade duel. It gives her a near 360º diameter field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. IF can use this ability to see up to 80 metres in all directions. Its vision can penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions, and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences, though certain Spells/SP Skill Attacks/Demonic Wards/Magic Weapons may distort the Ryokugan’s perception. The Ryokugan is able to follow high-speed movements, which allows the wielder to analyse their opponent's actions, and allows the user to predict and better react to them. Prolonged use of the Ryokugan causes severe but temporary eye-strain however, leaving wielders unable to properly perceive targets. When activated, IF’s eyes become a light green with pupiless eyes, veins crawling across the sides of her face. Butcher’s Nails A set of implants she developed by Assimilating Roghrax Bloodhand. When activated, they stunted their production of the neurotransmitter serotonin in the human brain to encourage instinctive aggression, just as they deadened all other forms of emotional response and neuroelectrical activity to all parts of the brain save for that which regulated the flow of adrenaline. In essence, it boosted adrenaline and deadened everything else. Fortunately for her, IF's powers had changed these implants so that they didn't deaden her emotions but could still give her bursts of adrenaline to ignore pain.Category:Characters